


Interlude: Lust to Lashing

by butyoumight



Series: Shuffling Your Deck of Trick Cards [5]
Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Joe is aware that Basco has a room on the ship, and getting to know Basco he imagines it as quite opulent, but he's never seen it. When Basco wants him, he comes for him in the cell and takes him.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude: Lust to Lashing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Episode 15. Alternate Universe as of Episode 16. This is an **Explicit Interlude** containing _explicit sexual activity_. This scene does not include any information vitally necessary to the plot of the full series, and as such may be skipped if explicit sex is not your cup of tea.

Basco didn't really believe in foreplay. At least not with Joe. It makes sense in a way, when Joe thinks too much about it after Basco leaves him alone. Joe is certainly not his partner. Basco doesn't see him as in any way equal, and for good reason. He's just an object belonging to Basco now, to be used. A pet, he'd already said as much. Why would Basco waste any of his valuable time in making the experience pleasurable for Joe?

Joe is aware that Basco has a room on the ship, and getting to know Basco he imagines it as quite opulent, but he's never seen it. When Basco wants him, he comes for him in the cell and takes him. Grabs him roughly and throws him face-first against the bars. The first few times he'd used Joe's own belt to bind his wrists together, but even that became too time consuming after a while. Basco was rarely patient, and it was obviously unnecessary anyway. Joe might not particularly enjoy it, and why should he? But he wasn't going to fight.

Call him stupid, call him a masochist or an idiot or pathetic, but he was just too honorable to hurt Basco now, considering their deal. And he was particularly too honorable to attack Basco while he was distracted and unarmed.

This time was the same as any previous time, especially the hungry smile on Basco's face. Basco reached for Joe without a word of pretense, shoved him against the bars and stroked his back with both hands. This was one of those odd moments of near-tenderness that Basco often showed him, usually leaving him more confused than anything else. His chest pressed against the bars, both hands wrapping around them somewhere above his head to brace himself when Basco pulled him back by the hips, loosening his belt and shoving Joe's jeans down around his knees.

Basco kicked Joe's legs apart. One hand on Joe's hip, fingertips digging into the curve with bruising force, the other hand grasping the back of Joe's neck, kneading and clawing possessively, like a cat. Joe turned his face against one arm, biting down on his own skin to keep himself silent. This was certainly not from any command Basco had ever made, it was simply the closest thing Joe had left to pride. He wouldn't cry out, despite the pain.

Basco entered him roughly, purring near Joe's ear, his hair tickling Joe's bare shoulder. He waited inside him for a moment, his chest heaving against Joe's back as he gasped. When Joe didn't make a sound he laughed, a guttural feral sound, and began thrusting violently. He obviously enjoyed the pain he caused Joe as much as he enjoyed the actual action.

It went on, Basco rarely adjusting his speed or force, exercising his considerable control not just over Joe but over his own body and his own passion.

Joe began to tremble slightly, his legs shaking from the effort of staying upright. He pressed almost needily against the bars, trusting them to hold him up. They felt ice cold against his flushed skin.

Basco made a particularly deep thrust and held for a moment, biting down on Joe's shoulder. Joe slipped, fell against the bars. Only Basco's hands held him up as his necklace got caught between the bars and Joe's chest, digging in sharply. Joe bit down hard enough to draw blood, filling his mouth. And he cried out, the weak shout forming a few very specific syllables that he wasn't even aware of speaking.

" _Marvelous_ ,"

Joe didn't understand what was happening as he was torn away from the bars by his hair, flung bodily across the room. His back struck the bench awkwardly and he slumped on the floor, breathless and blinking up through a confused haze as Basco stalked over to him, purposefully setting his leather pants straight.

"You little bitch." Basco's voice was low and dangerous, quiet but full of a very palpable rage, and Joe is pretty sure this is the first time he has called him anything other than blue-chan.

Joe cried out again when Basco's boot slammed into his ribs, his legs still weak and unresponsive to his command to curl and protect, leaving him open and defenseless as Basco kicked him again.

"Do not. _Ever_. Do that. Again. He is _never_ coming for you, do you understand?" Basco punctuated every few words with a kick, intelligent enough to vary his points of attack, sure he wouldn't be causing any permanent damage. "If you ever call me by his name again, if you ever _say_ his name again, I will make you _eat_ that fucking necklace. _Do you understand_?"

Joe coughed weakly, he couldn't tell if the taste of blood in the back of his mouth was from the self-inflicted bite-mark on his arm, or something more serious, something internal. Nothing in the cell was clear, everything hazy and gray around the edges, except for Basco's burning eyes. Basco crouched down, grabbed Joe's hair with such fury that the tie holding the ponytail came unraveled, sending the length of his hair cascading everywhere, getting in his mouth and further confusing his vision.

"Do you understand me?"

Joe swallowed back the bitter copper taste. "Yes."

Basco shook him a little, snarling. "Who am I?"

Joe stuttered over the name, his eyes closing, the darkness behind his eyelids tinged red despite the dim light in the cell. "B-Basco."

"Tch." Basco slammed Joe's head into the floor. Joe couldn't see him leave. Joe wouldn't see anything for several more hours.


End file.
